Comentarios de medianoche
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: pequeñas historias basadas en sueños sobre cosas extrañas que aparecen de noche


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Comentarios de madrugada

1: La vejez del camino

Un día nublado por el barrio San Jorge, una de mis primas que era adolescente me llevaba en su auto, no sabia para que me llevara.

Cerca de una pequeña escuela paramos, los dos bajamos, y ella me pellizcó la panza, me dolió mucho y también me miraba con cara seria.

Sin decir nada, se subió al auto y me dejo solo, no sabia que hacer, no había nadie en la calle, podría ser que era de mañana y el sol ni salía.

Me quede ahí, pensando, yo conocía el camino, pero en vez de volver a casa, pero era un niño me quede ahí y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, aparecí en otro lado, no estaba donde me quede, sino en Cruce Varela, pero no era el mismo.

Vestía con un traje marrón, un sombrero para combinar y no era un niño, era un hombre de mediana edad y con una larga barba canosa.

Era de noche en el lugar, las luces estaban encendidas, miraba los vehículos pasar y había gente muy rara en la acera.

Lo que iba a hacer era volver a casa, tenía un bastón con el que caminaba, y mientras seguía con mi camino no hablaba con nadie.

En el camino halle unas criaturas con trajes de vaqueros e indios y se parecían al niño genio Dexter; vivían atemorizados porque la gente lo agarraban y se los llevaban, les dije que podría llevarlos a un buen lugar.

Me seguían, pero las personas no los veían, pero se fueron a un jardín donde iban a vivir como ellos querían y ahí me despedí de ellos.

Cuando vuelva a casa, le doy a dar bastonazos a mi prima la muy estupida, pero antes que se me acaben las fuerzas cerré los ojos.

2: El naufragio de medianoche

Siendo preadolescente no era tan fácil, o seguir jugando además de estudiar, estaba trabajando de camarero en un crucero que iba por una laguna cerca de las vías del tren.

Todos estaban preparados para el gran espectáculo que se iba a realizar a bordo, también para servirle a los invitados, encima en la cocina había ratones.

Luego de servirles a los invitados, fuimos a descansar un poco y luego a mirar el show que se iba a realizar en instantes, los ratones aprovechaban a roer las sobras.

Comenzó el show: eran cuatro chicos, dos preadolescentes y dos adolescentes que usan trajes de bailarinas de ballet se pusieron a bailar y cantar.

No sabia si reírme o ignorarlos, pero como los artistas eran tontos para bailar, uno de ellos desato las sogas y el telón se fue abajo, luego el candelabro se desprendió, unas chispas de electricidad izo provocar un incendio.

Había pocos botes, la gran mayoría que corría del pánico se tiraron al agua, yo también lo hice, me aferraba a un mueble y en el estaban los ratones de la cocina, cuando me aleje, vi como el barco ardía en llamas y se hundía.

Llegamos a tierra y estaba empapado, lo que tenia que hacer ahora era volver a casa y con los ratones de compañía.

Caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, no había nadie afuera, iba por la acera con los roedores y parecía que el camino era largo e interminable.

Iba temblando de frío por la ropa mojada, y era tan raro que mientras me acercaba veía carteles enormes iluminados por postes de luz mostraban monumentos de la antigüedad como la Esfinge egipcia.

Yendo por el asfalto me iba a acercando a mi hogar; no supo si dormí, pero donde llegue era como el centro de la ciudad.

Fui a preguntar a un vendedor de casas, vestido con ropa del siglo XVIII donde estaba, pero ahora sabía que estaba extraviado.

3: El gran apagón

Estaba yo en la casa de mi tía, a cercanías de aquella estación de tren, lo que hacia era aburrirme porque no había nada interesante.

Pero estaba atento a volver a casa, ya que era domingo y daba por TV, el programa de animación "Caloi en su tinta".

Me despedí de mis parientes y en bicicleta fui por calles de tierra y luego a donde estaba el asfalto, en dirección a mi hogar.

De pronto parecía que estaba oscureciendo, y de pronto se cortó la luz, era raro, veía muchas luces que no iluminaban el lugar.

Sin saber a donde ir y evitar los automóviles, incluso gente peligrosa, baje de la bici y fui caminando, luego cuando me aleje mas, mi transporte había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

La gente estaba un poco asustada, encima sobre un automóvil que chocaba a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino.

Yo me escondía para evitar que me atropelle, vi como le piso a una mujer, también veía que el auto con sus reflectores se me vino encima.

4: Huir con el viento en contra

Estaba caminando por la acera en dirección a mi casa, debajo el brazo llevaba un simple libro infantil, y era de piratas.

Lo tenía que devolver, y encima que había dos adolescentes me seguían con cara amenazante, y por temor que distribuyan el rumor.

Acelere el paso, aunque ella lo hacían, finalmente estaba llegando a donde tenia que devolver el libro infantil.

Las pude perder de vista y así continuar mi camino esta vez a mi casa, fui yendo por el asfalto con las manos en los bolsillos.

Era de noche y la calle estaba iluminada por los postes de luz, comencé a temblar porque se volvía raro, casi no se escuchaban las voces de la gente, ni los ladridos de los perros, y las luces se apagaban.

La noche se iba, como que parecía que amanecía, estaba todo nublado, y cuando llegaba a la calle ancha había solo silencio.

De pronto vi algo que me sorprendió: la cabeza de un semáforo que se arrastraba como si nada con los cables cortados.

Iba a continuar con mi camino, pero vino el viento, quise seguir, pero como era tan fuerte me llevaba y me llevaba, hasta que no sentí nada.

Solo había oscuridad, pero sentía que estaba sobre una cama, no era la mía, parecía que estaba en casa, lo que tenia que hacer era volver a mi cama, a continuar con la siesta.

Y al fin y al cabo, solo fueron sueños.

Fin


End file.
